


【乔迪】玫瑰子弹

by callmerozen



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, jd - Freeform, 乔迪 - Freeform, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerozen/pseuds/callmerozen
Summary: *小妈文学*艳妇dio
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar, JD - Relationship, 乔迪
Kudos: 21





	【乔迪】玫瑰子弹

【乔迪】玫瑰子弹  
*小妈文学  
*艳妇dio  
在乔纳森十八岁那年，他有了一个小妈。  
据父亲说，当初dio的父亲对他有救命之恩，如今dio的父亲因病过世，dio无处可去，正好老乔斯达绅士丧偶多年，就把dio娶了回来，算是两全其美。乔纳森总觉得父亲有点老牛吃嫩草，两个人不般配，这一段结合算不得合适，他倒是不觉得父亲是在假公济私满足色欲，他也相信父亲真的是为了照顾故人之子。  
直到那一天下午，dio拿着行李下车的时候，乔纳森才得以看见他年轻美丽的小妈，才感觉到强烈的不祥的预感，他听见自己的命运敲响警钟，这个人不应该来的，不应该进乔纳森家。dio是个有着稻草般柔顺漂亮的金发与最娇艳红玫瑰般的带着矜骄的双眸，他想那朵玫瑰一定带着最锋利的尖刺。稻田地里不应该生长着娇艳名贵的红玫瑰，就像是猥琐下流的贫民窟本不应该养育出dio这样聪明艳丽的美人，污泥顺着玫瑰根茎滋养着它的生命，开出了最绚丽的花朵，诱人的香气也带上了难以察觉的毒素。就像是被父亲和周围众人夸赞得体高雅的dio转身就会伸出漂亮的小腿踢飞乔纳森的狗，握住乔纳森的手腕肆无忌惮地挑衅，玫瑰红的漂亮眼底是卑劣的光。dio极具侵略性，毫不客气地抢走了乔纳森的朋友，父亲的关心，还要故意在乔纳森面前卖弄聪明硬生生踩他一脚，像开屏的孔雀一样洋洋得意，一看见父亲过来他红玫瑰般的双眸就带露一般落下点点眼泪，乔纳森看着落泪的漂亮青年倒是也忘了斥责愣在原地，对父亲的责骂充耳不闻。他清楚这样的贫民窟的红玫瑰是习惯不择手段汲取争夺来吸取养分装点自己的，和古板保守的父亲不同 自己消息灵通一点，听说过贫民窟dio的艳闻。让乔纳森最恐惧的是，他听说这些的时候除了对dio的害怕不安，反而觉得心头像被猫抓了一爪子一样痒痒了起来。  
dio一来就像一颗子弹打进了乔纳森的生活，碎片炸裂炸碎了乔纳森的一切，触目而及的红色，却是红色的玫瑰花瓣，dio把一朵红宝石一样艳丽的玫瑰插在了自己心上。  
他不应该这样，不应该这样想，他倒是有些庆幸dio在自己眼前晃来晃去的时候大多数时候都是在欺负自己，这有利于他压下自己羞耻的旖旎的绮念。于是乔纳森就懒得反抗，甘心认输俯首称臣，dio为乔纳森的认输这么快而感觉到惊讶，然后就开始洋洋得意地摆出了战胜者的姿态，勾肩搭背地装出一个负责慈爱的小妈样子。乔纳森觉得他抵抗不了dio了。  
夜里，乔纳森躺在自己房间的床上，难耐地听着隔壁房间暧昧的声音，想象着dio大张着纤细漂亮的腿勾住父亲的腰放浪呻吟的样子，他知道dio倒不是有意的，他散发着都魅力比法律允许的还要多，他看见过dio有意无意地背着父亲同人调情，像玫瑰献枝众人亲吻上那双柔软漂亮的红唇一亲芳泽以为采撷下了那朵玫瑰，一抬头才发现手里空空，dio只是开了一个恶劣的玩笑，那朵玫瑰花还在dio的手里，那些前赴后继飞蛾扑火一般的追求者为dio献上心脏也是无法得到dio的心的，dio只爱他自己，会冷冷地嘲弄那些追求者只不过是献上来供他食用的面包而已，还以为自己是唯一，乔纳森听见dio总是会张嘴说出生动接地气的比喻而觉得他可爱又好笑，贫民窟出来的dio的思维方式简单直率，和那些矫揉造作喜欢引用生僻到积满了灰尘的上世纪诗集的人不一样，哪怕是这样有些可笑的地方，乔纳森都觉得有着致命的诱惑力。乔纳森不自觉地贴到了墙壁上捕捉着夜晚的dio的声音，伸出手抒解自己滚烫坚硬的欲望，发出满足又悲凉的喘息，但是他并不敢与dio调情甚至是溜出去贴在门上去听这淫声浪语。如果他不是乔斯达家的绅士，dio不是他的小妈，哪怕是把dio这个人看的通透，他也会心甘情愿拜倒在dio脚下亲吻他的脚趾心甘情愿做他的小面包。但是他不能，白天他会在私下与众人面前做一个理想的继子，一个合格的绅士 最多只是在他孤身一人的夜里会想着dio发泄出来，这是他一个人不影响他人的发泄手法   
在满心想着dio的时候，乔纳森发泄了出来，射了满手，他喘息着头晕目眩抬起了头，正好看见了桌子上的沐浴月光的红玫瑰，他才想起来dio与自己的幻想惊人的相符，也喜欢红玫瑰，就把红玫瑰装饰满了整个家。他走近拿起了那朵玫瑰，深深地嗅了一口，发现上面还有一根dio的金黄的发丝，玫瑰花散发芬芳，洋溢满了整个房间，整个乔纳森的身体，是他的最深处羞于启齿的欲望。  
他总以为dio流露的性感是自己卑劣的眼光的产物，到后来他才知道dio是有意为之，而且对乔纳森的克制已经感到了惊讶和一股征服欲。在dio的人生中是不应该有人不屈服于他的，而乔纳森格外不一样，像吃不到却成天摆在眼前的面包一样，dio也受到了引诱，是他灵魂深处攻城掠地要求所有人臣服于他的永不得到满足的引诱。于是dio索性从若有若无的手段变成了明晃晃的勾引，乔纳森看着dio也明白了他的想法，他的心里忽然感觉到了可悲，不仅仅是为了被dio牢牢抓住动弹不得眼睁睁看着dio靠近的自己，也是为了他爱的小妈，dio，他绅士的品格时刻提醒着他克制，而他可怜的亲爱的在饱受冷眼中长大的小妈渴求着永不被满足的安心感，抓住世界上一切他能抓住的东西来填补自己小时候留下的黑漆漆吹着冷风的空洞，像是童话中那个渔夫的向可以满足愿望的小金鱼提出无休止的要求的妇人一样贪得无厌。在不安中长大的dio追求实用的解决麻烦的方法，在担惊受怕中应该从来不看童话，也不知道他的安心感永远不会得到满足，会像荆棘鸟一样一生飞翔直到死亡让他坠落。乔纳森可以克制欲望，但是在对dio的怜爱中屈服给了他，舍身去填补dio的空洞来换取dio刹那的满足感。乔纳森把dio压在他的父亲的房间的床上的时候，看见了死神的影子，感觉到dio伸出的长满尖刺的藤蔓把自己和他拉入地狱，而他甘之如饴。  
他的小妈dio扯下乔纳森的领带蒙在乔纳森眼前，一个绅士不应该这样，不应该衣冠不整，更不应该在父亲的床上抱着自己的小妈，dio感觉到了乔纳森的悲哀于是帮他自欺欺人地遮蔽双眼来欺骗他绅士的自尊心。但是dio像放下一朵玫瑰或者赐予一个吻一样轻盈的揪起他欲望的一角，像揭起餐桌布一样把他精心陈列的绅士品德全部掀翻，然后就着这杯盘狼藉朝他伸出一条腿权当邀请。  
而乔纳森凭着如玉般的触感握住了那条腿，轻轻地亲吻，视觉的消失让感官的刺激放大了百倍。dio经验丰富，是他教着乔纳森一步步怎么探索自己，宛如真正的母亲手把手教着婴孩走路。自己的大腿一凉，dio脱下了两个人的裤子，然后摆着臀坐在了乔纳森的勃发的欲望上，发出满足又难耐的喘息，驰骋了起来，乔纳森也索性不管不顾地扯下了蒙眼的领带想要看清被欲望折磨的dio的样子，看他雪白的皮肤泛起蔷薇色的潮红。  
dio的腿缠上了乔纳森的腰，问他“我好像怀孕了，你猜猜是你的儿子还是你的弟弟？”  
男人也会怀孕吗？乔纳森被欲望折磨的迷迷糊糊，他凭着直觉回答  
“是我的弟弟。”就算是儿子也一定是弟弟，弟弟可比儿子能多分一点财产。  
“啧，我当然不会怀孕。但是想着不负责任这种事情的话是没用的没用的”dio有技巧地绞紧自己的甬道，看着乔纳森皱起眉，英俊的面庞布满汗珠，落下，和dio身上的汗液融为一体，他们两个就是注定要合二为一的。dio得意的想到，无论如何，乔纳森逃不开自己了，看起来乔纳森还没有和别人上过床吧，乔纳森的初夜不是别人的 是他dio哒！他真是嗨到不行啊，就在这样的心情中，dio和乔纳森同时达到了高潮。不过dio觉得这是乔纳森的荣幸，不是每一个小面包都有机会得到他，和他上床的，dio亲吻着乔纳森心脏处的胸膛，留下玫瑰一样的吻痕。乔纳森苦笑着喘息着，在快感的余韵中他看着俯在他心口的他的爱人dio，他知道他得到了那朵沐浴在在众人艳羡眼光中可望不可及的红玫瑰，旋转着落在他的心口，是一颗打在他心脏上的，拉响他死亡丧钟的子弹。


End file.
